Minecraft Ender-Wars
by WAZeigler
Summary: Steve, an explorer, has been sent by plane to an uncharted new island in the pacific when his plane crashed and now he is stranded on this island where nothing is familiar. Not even the laws of physics seem to work the same way! Will Steve survive? Will he learn of his true purpose on this island? We shall see...
1. A Hero is Lost and Found

**_Minecraft: Ender-Wars_**

**_Book 1: A Hero is Lost and Found_**

Steve, was a man on a voyage to map a newly discovered island chain in the pacific. Currently however, was the proud owner of a new flaming plane wreck. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath, "How the hell does a plane just drop out of the sky like that?" Then suddenly he heard a long hiss and a loud boom. That made Steve think of his first rule of survival; which is _Where there are explosions, there are weapons. Where there are weapons, there are humans!_ So He headed into the dense forest near the sound of the blast.

It was late at night and Steve has still not found the source of the blast. But that quest was forgotten as soon as he heard footsteps and a rustling in the shrubs. "Hello?" Steve asked. "Who is there?" But all he got in reply was a long and dead sounding "Brainzzzzzzzz…" Then Steve turned around and was greeted by the sight of a zombie's face.

It was not exactly what he expected. Instead of the rotting, smelly, disfigured, profusely bleeding face, the face was, well, still rotting and smelly. But it was not disfigured nor was it bleeding. It was almost completely human, except for its green skin and black soulless eyes. Then Steve, being the brave and macho man he was, fainted. But just before he lost consciousness, he saw a tall figure appear behind the zombies. A tall figure, Steve hoped, that belonged to something friendly.

When Steve awoke, he was by a large campfire and lying on a cot made of mostly twigs, logs and large clumps of what looked like unspun wool. He looked around and saw there was a small crude tent, and in a nearby cliff face he saw a lit cave entrance. Then he saw it again, the tall figure from before. It was just standing at the edge of the light of the fire but it looked pitch black none the less, then he saw the ground around it seemed to glow with a strange purple-ish flame. It spoke with a very feminine voice but it was heavy with static like an old and over used audio recording. "Hello." It said. "I am Endyra. I will not hurt you." Then it stepped into the light, wearing a hood and a not much else. Regardless of it being almost completely naked, Steve could not make out a gender, if it even had one. But he assumed it to be female, because of its voice. Even in the light it was still a pitch black figure, its skin black as midnight. It must have been at least 9 feet tall and was almost completely skeletal. It let back its hood to reveal long flowing hair made of the same purple-ish flames. Her eyes were large and glowing with yet again, the same flames. But oddly enough her face showed no sign of a mouth. When she talked her voice just seemed to appear in Steve's mind.

Steve heard of creatures like the one sitting before him. But there were two contradictions to the legends he heard. One, the creature was to have very pale skin with no eyes or any facial features, not pitch black with purple eyes. Second, the supposed _Slenderman_ was not supposed to be a _Slenderwoman_. He looked at it horrified none the less. Then he finally managed to say, "H-hello…? Are you going to eat me…?" The creature before him looked surprised. Then said "No… You humans are so strange. Why do you think everything you do not understand wants to eat you?"

Steve thought about this and could not exactly come to a logical answer, so he just shrugged and got up. He looked around at the dense forest, then the campfire, then at the creature sitting near him. Then he decided to kiss his sanity goodbye and went to sleep.

When Steve awoke, the creature was gone. The campfire was nothing but dying embers, and the tent was closed. He looked inside to see Endyra, laying on a cot, fully awake, being completely motionless. He looked confused then asked "Are you okay?" Then Endyra looked up at him and whispered, "I am hiding…" Then Steve asked, "From what?" She looked out of the open tent flap and whispered, "The sun…"

To this, Steve looked confused. But then he thought about it for a minute and asked, "Would you like an umbrella?" Then Endyra looked confused, then Steve took her hand and lead her though the shadiest parts of the forest to the wreck of his plane.

Using s few bent rods of metal, some parachute cord and some of the torn fabric of the parachute itself, Steve fashioned a crude umbrella. When he held it up to the sun and made sure it blocked 100% of the sunlight, he handed it to Endyra and she held it over her head and stepped into the light. She looked around, it was bright out, one of the hottest days of the year in Minecraftia, but of course Steve doesn't know that yet. But there was Endyra, standing out in broad daylight not even flinching. For the rest of that day, Endyra took the umbrella everywhere. Even indoors, she clung to the umbrella's handle as if it was a mighty sword to vanquish the sun once and for all. Steve smiled. Seeing a creature like Endyra that looked like she could tear you limb from limb with one skeletal hand tied behind her back clinging to an umbrella like a little girl clings to a teddy bear was kind of cute. At the same time slightly disturbing…

Over the next few days, Steve and Endyra taught each other things. Endyra taught Steve how to survive in the harsh new landscape he was trapped in. By the end of the week, she had helped steve make several stone knives and other assorted tools to help combat the creatures of the night. He also learned about most of the inhabitants of the island. Common live stalk like chickens, cows, sheep, and pigs seem common on the island. But Steve also learned fast that many other things lurked in the dark. Zombies, and even spiders the size of pigs.

In return for her wisdom Steve gave Endyra wonders of the new world. For instance, a pocket watch that Steve kept on his voyage was now a fancy pendant around Endyra's neck. He also managed to find a few other belongings, mostly clothes and a few broken electronics. But Steve made due.

Something that Steve noticed about the island he was on was that the laws of physics seemed to not apply. Steve saw massive mountains, supported by columns only a few meters across. Water seemed to flow differently. It would stay in a direct, straight path, never bending only making 90 degree turns when needed. Even fire did not burn the same. There was the fire, it produced light, but if you touched it, there was no heat. Which in Steve's opinion was okay because another thing about the island is that even on a very cold day, the temperature was still around 60 degrees.

One day, when Steve woke up he saw Endyra was packing a satchel and her umbrella then go out of the tent. Steve asked, "Where are you going?" Endyra paused and the worded appeared in Steve's head in Endyra's static filled voice, "Oh me? I am just going to the near by village to get some supplies." Steve looked confused, "Village?" he asked. "We were living off the land and there was a village we could live in? Forget this, I am going with you." And with that, Steve got up, packed and went off with Endyra.

The journey took all day and was well into the night when they arrived at the edge of the village. It definitely was not what Steve expected. Instead of small huts and a grand fire in the center, it was a small town with small houses made of planks and cut stone. It has a church and a blacksmith and even a library. The gravel paths were dotted with street lights and the windows in the houses were light and the sounds of people eating and chatting were coming from within.

"It is very… nice." Steve said as they approached the village. Then as they walked down the path to the black smith, they heard footsteps. Then Endyra froze and threw herself and Steve against the wall of a church and covered Steve's mouth. Then Steve saw what Endyra was trying to hide from. Walking down the path at a rather slow pace was a creeper. Its four stumpy legs not making a sound as it walked down the gravel path, its tubular body giving it the look of a demonic sausage with legs. Its head was almost a perfect cube with rounded corners. Its mouth frozen in a permanent grimace, making it look forever in despair and sadness. It walked down the path silently, the stopped when it got to be in front of Steve and Endyra; then it let out a long _HissssssssSSSssssssSSSsssss_ and exploded.

The boom was deafening, especially from such short distance. The wall behind them flew back and they fell flat on their backs in front of the priest who was about to head home after putting out the ceremonial candles. For a few seconds it rained dust, debris and creeper bits. Steve looked at Endyra to see if she was okay and she was already back on her feet coughing from the large amounts of dust in the air. Steve wondered how something like that didn't kill something a brittle looking as Endyra, considering she was mostly skin and bones.

Steve got up and looked at the priest. Unlike what he expected, the priest was not human. But possibly a more advanced version of a human. It had a very tall forehead and no hair except for one large thick uni-brow which gave it the look of a walking Moi statue. On top of that he had a large bulbous nose which seemed to bounce and wobble as he moved his head. As Steve made these observations, the priest just stared at Steve until he finally said very nervously and as if he was talking to god, "The chosen one… He has graced me with his presence. Come Steve, we have much to discuss."

**_~~To Be Continued~~_**

**_Be on the lookout for Minecraft Ender-Wars: Book 2: The Quest Begins!_**


	2. The Quest Begins

**_Minecraft: Ender-Wars_**

**_Book 2: The Quest Begins_**

"What did you call me?" Steve asked as he followed the priest to his home across the street from the church, which has some creeper guts splattered on the door from the earlier explosion. "Chosen One, I am sure you have many questions. I will try my best to answer." They all walked to into the priest's house, Endyra having to duck in order to fit into the doorway of the priest's house and Steve and the priest began to talk. "So. If I am the _Chosen One_, what was I chosen to do?" Steve asked the priest as the priest got out a large wooden bowl and several powders and potions from a cupboard. "Ah… That is what I am about to show you." The priest replied, setting the bowl on a table and pouring all of the ingredients into the bowl in very precise amounts. "The road one takes may not be the first road you see." The priest added with a smirk, thinking he is being so funny by trying to confuse Steve even further.

After a while of adding and pouring and mixing, something magical happened. "Behold…" The priest said. "The prophecy…" Then a green smoke rose from the bowl in thick plumes, each plume showing a picture. The first one shows Steve's plane crashing and the priest says, "The Chosen One shall arrive on a flaming iron bird and spend many days living in the wood with the banished one…" At this he looked at Endyra with a look that said "Well, you have some explaining to do." Then he returned to watching the prophecy. The next plume of smoke was black and showed horrible faces of creepers and skulls and zombies and spiders. "From the dark an army shall rise. Unholy terrors shall plague us… But the chosen one shall push them back." The plume then showed Steve driving back the faces with a shining sword. Then from outside there was a noise of dozens of footsteps, and the plumes stopped, and the priest passed out.

Steve and Endyra looked out the window to see hundreds of zombies and cursed skeletons running towards the village. Both of them go the priest to a safe spot and then rushed to the blacksmith. Steve found the two best swords he could find but Endyra was already in the fray with her bare hands, her skeletal fingers have extended into scythe blade like claws and the fire in her eyes burns more intensely. Steve also noticed she had a mouth now, a hideous mouth that you wouldn't expect a female of any species to have besides maybe a troll to have. It was a large protruding jaw line with massive razor sharp teeth. She was ripping, clawing even biting through the hoards of the undead that were advancing on the village. Steve got a sword and joined the fray, his mighty broadsword clanging against the rusty, ancient armor of his undead foes. He glanced over at Endyra every once and a while to see she was either moving very fast or using some sort of teleporting magic. Every time she would disappear in a column of purple static as if she was a graphic on a computer screen, then she would reappear the same way. They thought until the daylight first showed, then they zombies and skeletons retreated into caves where the burning sunlight wouldn't touch them. Endyra calmed down, her mouth disappeared, her eyes simmered down a bit and her fingers became more or less normal aside from how skeletal they are. She put her hood back on and picked up her umbrella from the front step of the priests house and went back to where Steve stood there breathing heavily after the long fight.

Now Steve looked at Endyra straight in the eyes and said, "Okay. Now what is with the 'Banished One' business? Are you not telling me something?" Endyra just seemed to blush, her eyes darting back and forth looking for something to change the topic, but Steve was just glaring at her she felt like she would die. Then she finally said, "I am not the only one of my kind…" Steve looked at her with a triumphant grin and kept waiting for her to explain fully. "You see… You may not know this but… I am blind, and in my world blindness is worse than murder." Then Steve looked confused and asked, "Then why aren't you stumbling around all the time?" To this Endyra answered, "My people have what you humans call a sixth sense. We can see the aura of all living things; or things that were given life, like the zombies we just fought." Steve looked surprised; not knowing such a sixth sense existed in any race. But then something dawned on Steve, then he asked, "What do you mean 'your kind'?"

Back in the house of the priest, Steve and Endyra were once again talking to the priest about this so called _prophecy_. "Ah, yes. So you now know of your partner's hidden shame." The priest said with a smile. "Good. Now, let me tell you the rest that you need to know." The priest added, as he got out a large book with many ancient texts in it. "It says here that you must travel many miles, go through… A fire under earth to meet a man who's sins are long since paid for? That can't be right! Earth extinguishes fire." But before the priest could rant any further Endyra said, "I think I know what it means… Thank you." And with that, Endyra took Steve's hand and walked out to the edge of the village.

She did not take another step until Steve looked up at her and said, "Why aren't we going anywhere?" At that moment Endyra picked up Steve and cradled him in her arms like a mother does to a baby. "Hold on" She said. "I have never done this with more than one person…" with that Endyra closed her eyes, the world seemed to fade away around them in a shroud of static. They reappeared briefly in what looked like a desert. It had pure white sand and no wind or noise, the sky was a strange artificial black and other creatures like Endyra roamed about aimlessly. Steve saw in the distance a massive creature that looked like a dragon. Then that world faded away and the real world materialized around them, but instead of the empty field being there, they were at the camp. Endyra opened her eyes again and put Steve down. Then Steve asked, "Where were we just then?" Then Endyra replied with, "The End… It is where I was born. I was cast out because Dragon saw me as a weakness to the rest of the world. I know he was the one that created the zombies and skeletons. He is the one who we must stop because I to have studied the prophecy and it says if we fail, all worlds are lost. But I do know where to go next. We are going to need a lot of obsidian…"


	3. Under Earth Over Fire

**_Minecraft Ender-wars_**

**_Book 3: Under Earth, Over Fire_**

****The last few days have been nothing but digging. Nothing but hard, back breaking work, and looking for large chunks of obsidian. But when it was finally done, Steve and Endyra admired the fruits of their labor. It was a tall rectangular black frame about 5 meters tall and 4 meters across. Steve looked at it in disbelief and said, "We did nothing but bust our backs and risked our lives battling monsters in the caves to build a fancy doorway? These better lead to something pretty damn good." Endrya wordlessly took out a flint and steel from a pouch on her waist and struck them in the frame. Then a thick inky purple fog filled the frame. If Steve listened carefully enough, he could almost hear the portal, or something on the other side of the portal, calling to him. Endyra put away the flint and steel and asked, "Are you ready?" Then Steve nodded and he walked through. Endyra then walked in after him.

When Steve walked through the portal he immediately found himself regretting walking through as soon as he saw the other side. The world forever expanding before him could only be described as Hell. It was a massive cavern, with stalactites and stalagmites the size of entire mountains. The rock looked mostly fake, like something took all of the rocks and mashed them together. They seemed to be covered in blood. On the ceiling of the cave he saw massive coral like chandeliers of glowing rocks. The air stank of sulfur and rotting corpses and below them seemed to be an endless sea of magma. But Steve kept looking up, looking at the high ceiling of the massive cave. "I can't believe it…" Steve said. "This whole time there really was a Hell. But… Where are the dead people?" At that moment, he heard what sounded like a dead pigs oink.

Steve turned around to see Endyra smiling at what looked like a rotting corpse of some sort of pig creature. The thing was as tall as Steve, it has tusks most like a wild boar and walked on two legs. It had a horrid stench about it and had decomposed severely. In its right hand it carried a large golden broadsword. When it spoke, it took a short pause in between each word as if to think of what word comes next. It said to Endyra, "I dun sent here to take yous to da castle." Steve looked both disgusted and horrified at the creature but Endyra smiled at it as if it was an old friend and followed it. Steve followed it too, making sure to stay out of range of the creature's stench.

They traveled a long distance, or at least it felt like it. They went around the edges of cliffs, across bridges over seas of lava, even over patches of strange, sand like substance that appeared to have faces in it. Steve could have sworn he heard the sand say "Ouch!" when he stepped on one of the faces. But eventually he saw the castle the pig man spoke of.

It was a true feat of architecture. Made of a muddy dark red brick, yet with massive arches and columns that came out of the very seas of lava and stretched all the way to the ceiling of the cavernous Nether. Lightless windows dotted the sides of the building and the ramparts were lined with hundreds if not thousands of the pig men. Steve thought he would be sick from the horrid stench they were emitting.

As they were led into the fortress by the pig man, several guards wearing ornate golden armor came in behind them. This is about the time Steve decided things were getting a little too weird for him and whispered to Endyra, "Can you fill me in on what the hell is going on here?" Endyra once again spoke with the words appearing in Steve's head, "These people used to live in the over world. But their insatiable lust for gold and war wiped them out, so now their undead forms roam here for all eternity. They have been down here for thousands of years and have learned to work out problems peacefully, but all too late. But…" Endyra's eyes flickered and then her voice screamed out in Steve's head, "RUN!" But just as they turned around the guards drew their massive golden swords and a deep metallic voice said behind them, "Well well well, been a while since I had an Ender come through here. I wonder what your pitch black skin looks like burned to a crisp?"

Steve turned around to see three beings that seemed to be made of fire. Their bodies a column or fire and smoke with odd glowing crystals levitating around them. Their eyes a bright yellow with a charred brown and black pupils. The being in the center said again, "And I see the Ender brought a human. Well… I already know what they look like burnt. But I still like watching them flail about as their flesh cooks under my flames." The way the being before Steve said that made him think of something that would be far less enjoyable than being burned alive. Endyra's mouth came back and she actually spoke normally, saying, "Blazemen… What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be protecting the pig-men. Not enslaving them!" The Blaze just laughed and said, "Haha… My stupid little Ender. Don't you remember? Your 'God' gave us the right to do with the pig-men as we please. If we see that slavery is best for them so be it." The blaze looked at the pig-man that took Endyra and Steve to the castle and said, "You, Take the Ender fool to the dungeons. We burn the human tonight…"

The Pig-men grabbed Steve and Endyra and dragged them into the lower levels of the castle. By the fact the bricks were partially melted and the air seemed sticky with sweat, decomposing bodies, and the very smell of heat Steve can tell he was close to the magma layer. The cell they were kept in was small and hot. "Ugh…" Steve groaned as he looked out the window to see the floor of the cell was only a few feet away from the magma. "Of all the places a portal could lead to, it had to be Hell!" Then Steve saw something strange out the window. It was large and very pale which made it really easy to spot against the red and yellow background of the Nether. It had a domed bell body like a jellyfish and nine tentacles. Even from a distance Steve could hear it making odd yet somehow adorable whimpering and purring noises. The creature kept drawing nearer. Then Steve noticed some of the noises were coming from right next to him. He turned to see Endyra with her mouth open and her tongue rolling as she purred and whimpered like the creature in the window. As the thing grew nearer Steve saw more details. The creature had gills, two big round eyes, and a wide slit for a mouth.

After the creature was rather close, Steve turned and asked Endyra, "What is that thing?" Endyra stopped purring and said, "A Ghast, they are quite common here. But you can find them in the Overworld near the older portals." Steve, still confused, looked back out the window and then Endyra let out a piercing shriek and blew out all the air in her lungs through her mouth. The creature shrieked in response and when it opened its mouth, a fireball the size of Steve's head shot out and when it impacted the wall exploded, throwing Steve back but Endyra stood there unshaken by the blast. Then Edyra looked at Steve and said, "Somebody order an escape?"

If you were to approach Steve before he arrived in Minecraftia and say, "Hey Steve. One day you are going to go to Hell and, with the help of a relatively attractive nine foot tall trans-dimensional alien woman, would ride a giant flying fire-breathing octopus and escape an army of zombie pig-men." Steve would say you were crazy. But surprisingly enough, that is just what Steve and Endyra were doing. Steve looked carefully around at the Nether for the first time. Flying above the magma, amongst the mountain sized stalactites and hanging glowing rocks. His attention was stolen away by Endyra tapping his shoulder and pointing to the fortress. "Look."

She was pointing to the hole in the wall they just escaped from, in the cell a blaze was yelling at a pigman and then the blaze burned the pigman to ashes where he stood. Then Steve noticed the direction in which they were flying in. "Ummm… Why are we flying towards the fortress and not to our portal?" Steve asked. "We still have not gotten what we came here for. Hang on." Endyra replied, and with that she commanded the ghast to bring them in lower.

When they landed, the pigmen were already surrounding them. Endyra looked to Steve and asked, "Got that sword I told you we wouldn't need?" Steve then looked to see that he did in fact bring it. It was strange Steve didn't notice it until now. But he drew the blade and Endyra got into her normal attack stance and they charged into the legions of pigmen. Hacking and slashing their way through then that is when the blazes took notice to the commotion.

There was only one of them. But it was still dangerous in the sense it only takes one match to burn down a forest. It hovered just above the heads of the pigmen and let out volley after volley of flaming projectiles that would set the ground around them on fire when they impacted. Mostly missing Steve and Endyra but burning several of the pigmen alive. Then for a split second Steve seemed to be alone, the blaze searched for Endyra with his eyes all over the fray. It searched everywhere but behind him.

Endyra raised her scythe blade like fingers and brought them down heavily on the blaze's head. There was a loud CLANG as the molten iron head of the blaze split, then the fire went out. Then the lifeless crystals and the split head fell to the ground. She picked up one of the crystals as if she did nothing that spectacular and smiled at Steve and said, "We have what we came here for."

**Sorry this one took so long folks. I was kind of uninspired to continue this but considering it is one of my most popular works I shall continue on it. I hope you enjoyed Book 3: Under Earth Over Fire.**


	4. Plague Tusk and Ender Pearls

_**Minecraft Ender-Wars**_

_**Book Four: Plague Tusk and Ender Pearls**_

All of the pig men stared at Endyra and Steve for a good minute before bursting into celebratory oinks and yells. Some were even singing.

_When dem blazes came about "You pigman are our slaves" they said,_

_Da pretty girl with dem eyes of fire just strikes em on da head!_

_Da hero man who we thought was dead fought brave with iron blade,_

_So we celebrate dis day with dis pigman drinkin song! Hey!_

Now, the parties Steve used to go to usually always ended with all of the guests half naked and sweaty, but they never started that way. But Steve knew one thing for sure. For people that died centuries ago, pig men knew how to party. There was drinking and a fighting tournament and even the best mushroom stew Steve ever tasted. Sure the party could have used more women in Steve's opinion but at least everybody was having fun.

Finally Endyra came up to Steve with a pigman and said, "This is fun huh? But we should get back to the Overworld. Also, meet Plague Tusk. I used to know him when my kind visited the Nether often." The Pig man standing next to Endyra was rather short and chubby in build, almost like a child. But when it spoke it had the same gravely and gruff voice as the others. "Good to be meetin you Steve" the pig man said, "I dun want to be joinin ya on your quest. Ya see? I got a bone to be pickin with da guy who put dem blazemen in charge."

Endyra looked at Steve with big sad puppy eyes, or at least as close as she could get to sad puppy eyes. It was more like her eyes became two big ovals of soft purple glow. But Steve still got the point and said, "Sure. He can come." Endyra and Plague Tusk chest bumped, which was strange to watch, it was a lot like watching a rotten pumpkin bump against a dead tree. Endyra was unshaken but it sent Plague Tusk tumbling onto his back. Steve and Endyra laughed and they bid the other Pig men farewell and headed back to their portal.

When they arrived back in the Overworld it was midday. Endyra teleported over to the shady overhang where she left her umbrella and Plague Tusk was squinting as he looked around. "Hmmmm…" Plague Tusk said, "Overworld not like I be rememberin. But, a lot can be change in 300 years." Steve thought he might as well ask, "What was it like when you died?" To this, Plague Tusk thought for a while and finally said, "Very different, back when first redstone was bein mined. It fueled our wars, and our homes. Come to be thinkin of it, I not remember this much green everywhere either." Steve was left with even more questions after that statement that he had when he asked the question, so he decided it would be best just to get moving.

They all returned to the camp where Steve and Endyra first met and sat around for a while. Steve looked at the crystal Endyra held so delicately in her skeletal hands and asked, "So, why do we need it?" Then Endyra wordlessly went into her tent and came back out with an apple sized round orb. It glowed faintly and was a dark shade of turquoise. Then while she shattered the crystal and ground it into a powder, Endyra said, "We need this to find an Ender-Portal. Only one was ever made and to this day we do not know how. We must find it, step through it, and face him."

"Face who?" Steve asked, "That dragon? And why do we need the portal? Couldn't you just poof us in?" Endyra looked at Steve like he was an idiot and said, "When I phase between locations I travel through the End like it was a river leading to where I want to be. I can't just stop while I am in the End. It doesn't work like that." Steve was slightly annoyed by the strange laws of physics and even the laws of what appeared to be magic in this bizarre world, but he just sighed and about five seconds later Endyra held up what looked like a glass dragon's eye. "This will lead us to the portal" she said, as the eye floated out of her hand and floated about 5 feet off the ground near the northern edge of the camp. Steve looked in disbelief at the strange orb and stepped towards it. The orb moved about twenty feet away then stopped and hovered, still bearing north.

Steve smiled and said, "I guess we are heading north. Guys, pack up camp. We have a world to save."


End file.
